iDo Something Unexpected
by LostInThePlayground
Summary: iStart a Fanwar Speculation. Set after the convention of WebiCon. Freddie and Sam find themselves in the hallway of the Bushwell Plaza discussing the events of that day. What could this lead to? Read and find out.  Seddie


**iDo Something Unexpected**

**Disclaimer:** I am not Dan Schneider, so I do not own iCarly (...unfortunately). This fan-fiction story is PURELY my hopes for the upcoming episode of iCarly (iStart a Fanwar_ which airs on November 19th. Who's psyched? ;)

**Plot:** iStart a Fanwar after the convention of WebiCon. Freddie and Sam find themselves in the hallway of the Bushwell Plaza discussing the events of that day. What could this lead to? Read and find out. [Seddie]

**READ THIS:** Alright guys, Sam and Freddie DO NOT end up together in this story. Only because I think that Dan wouldn't put them together this early in the series and the iHire an Idiot script ties in later (the one with Freddie saying he isn't in love with Carly anymore). Also, in the promo it says "who SHOULD end up together?" not "who WILL end up together?" So like in this story, I think there will be an implication of who will end up together in iStart a Fanwar.

Please comment and tell me your thoughts! Constructed criticism is accepted!

_~ Happy Reading _

**

* * *

**

**Freddie's PoV**

Spencer, Carly, Sam and I had just arrived back at Carly's apartment after today's events at WebiCon. It was a huge fiasco. The fans were certain that I was dating either Sam or Carly. In the past, I would have been completely flattered and overjoyed with the prospect of dating Carly, but now, I find myself seeing her as only a friend, with no romantic feelings attached.

And then there's Sam. How could some fans possibly think Sam and I were dating? I mean, her meaning in life is to make me miserable causing me both physical and emotional pain and I just put up with it. Doesn't that sound _romantic_?

"What a day! I mean, I defeated Aspartamay in our duel, Carly got a boyfriend that kissed Sam, and the fans still think a couple will arise out of you three," announces Spencer while moving over to the couch with a Dr Pepper in his hands.

Carly, Sam and I were in the kitchen eating some left over ham. "I was trying to forget everything that happened in the last 24 hours, but thanks for bringing it up for the fifth time since the car ride home," says Carly, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, kiddo. It's just so much for one day," apologizes Spencer. "Well, I'm heading to bed. But first, I need to take off these tight, rubbery clothes and remove the eye make-up. I feel like a cheap cross-dresser." He really did look like one, I thought.

"I'll help you get all the make-up off," says Carly trying to appear cheerful. She turns to Sam and Freddie who were sitting at the kitchen counter. "I'll see you guys tomorrow... And Sam, I'm sorry about everything with Adam. He was a jerk and I shouldn't have trusted him and believed you when you said that he kissed you. Forgive me?"

"Dude, we're cool," smiles Sam. "I'm just glad that we've made it clear that NEITHER of us is dating Frednub!" And now the insults start.

"Geez, Sam! I don't even want to know what you'd say if I wasn't in the room," I say sarcastically.

"Whatever. I got to go. My mum wants me to help shave her pits for a date tonight," cringes Sam. Spencer, Carly and I shudder at the thought.

"Yeah; I could have done without that image. But I gotta go too. I need to work out," I say unconvincingly. "You know, do some guy stuff." They weren't buying it. Their faces were unbelieving. "Fine, my mum wants me to take a tick bath. See you tomorrow at school"

As I turn to leave, Sam grabs her and my coat and chucks it to me on the way out. I hear Carly push Spencer into the bathroom followed by wails of screaming. She must of spilt make-up remover in his eyes. But then it just occurred to me, I was alone in the hall, with Sam. The last time we were completely alone together we ended up sharing our first kiss. It may be painful to admit, even to myself, but I didn't completely hate my kiss with her. In fact, I quite enjoyed it and it haunted me that it never escaped my mind since that night. But, I'll never EVER let her know that. She'd rip my limbs from my body and send them to a dog food factory or something.

We were standing for a couple of seconds between mine and Carly's apartment. We weren't sure what to say to one another. I mean, what do you say after fans were trying to convince us all day that we were perfect for each other and our bickering attitude was actually flirting. She begins to speak. "So..."

"So..." I repeat.

"Crazy day, huh?" She attempts to smile trying to make the conversation seem less awkward.

"Completely," I laugh a little bit.

"To think that people ACTUALLY think that I'd date you. It's so... crazy"

"What? And dating you would be a walk in a fresh meadow," I say half-teasingly, half-seriously. I didn't think that being in a relationship with me would be that bad. I mean, I'm a nice guy.

"It's better than being accused of dating a dork," she retorts.

"Is not!" I yell while moving closer towards her, my gaze focused on her eyes.

"Is to!" She yells back louder. Taking a step in, inches from my face.

"Is NOT!"

"Is T-"

Sam was unable to complete her claim as I swiftly moved in to kiss her. My hands had cupped her face and moved her lips up to mine. Her hands must have reacted automatically to my kiss as they quickly covered mine. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds. It was ten glorious seconds of pure tenderness and vulnerability to each other.

As we pulled away, I was looking intently into her eyes. She was looking back at me directly. She looked very confused and bit her lip out of pure nervousness. She lowered her arms and stepped back a little from me while still starting at me.

This time, I start the conversation. "So, ummm..." My gaze is set towards the floor. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. It was too embarrassing.

"That was...ummm..." She looked lost for words as well "...unexpected"

"Yeah... I don't know what came over me. We were fighting and then we were kissing."

"WE were kissing!" She says. "YOU grabbed m"

"Yeah... I don't know what came over me. We were fighting and then we were kissing."

"WE were kissing!" She says. "YOU grabbed m face and kissed me!" Even though she'll completely deny it, but her cheeks blushed as she said this.

"Yeah; I know what I did. It was just all sudden. But you didn't pull away or punch me in the face either"

"Look..." She breathes in. "I think we're just a little confused from what everyone was saying today about our relationship. This kiss didn't mean anything and it doesn't change anything between you and me... It was just mixed emotions," she concludes.

I'd hate to admit it, but I was very disappointed. Part of me wanted her to confess her love to me. Right then and there. And then we would start dating. But things don't always turn out the way we hope... at least not right at that moment.

"Yeah... I guess..." I say, a little hurt. "Let's just forget it." I smile awkwardly at her and she smiles back at me. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, see ya later Dork." She smirks and walks towards the Bushwell Plaza elevator.

I watch her enter the elevator and waved goodbye at her as the elevator doors close. As I hear it descend to the Lobby, I touch my lips. Sam's lips fit so perfectly with mine and they felt so soft against them. It was a scary thought but I think I was falling in love with Sam Puckett.

"Freddie, it's time for your bath," I hear my mother call from inside my apartment. I take one last look at the elevator and pull a similar devilish smirk as Sam as I enter my apartment. Life is definitely going to be more interesting from now on.

**End.**

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hi everyone. It's Natalie here. This is my first Seddie fan-fiction. Please comment on my story and send me your speculations for iStart a Fanwar. I'd really love to hear them. I have become Seddie-obsessed and I can not wait for this movie to be released :)_

Also, please READ the 'Read this' part at the top of this story for a little background and my speculation.

Oh, and I apologize if the characters are a little OOC :S

Peace.


End file.
